Razonamiento de activos
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Francia, Prusia y España en una de sus tantas juntas para cotillear acerca de las demás naciones se hacen la siguiente interrogante... ¿por qué Inglaterra es el pasivo de la relación? USxUK.


Otro fic USxUK de los geniales razonamientos de Francis, Gilbert y Antonio al "¿por qué?" Inglaterra es el pasivo en la relación.

**Pareja: **Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz  
**Advertencia:** Arthur pasivo, Alfred activo.

Era la discusión del día para esas viejas copuchentas, de viejas no tenían mucho pero de metidos en donde no los llaman claro que si, el Bad Friends Trio siempre hablaba de todos a sus espaldas, y siempre claro, halagándose a sí mismos, en especial el guapo y bien depilado Francis y el awesome Gilbert con sus metros y metros de "cosa entre las piernas" con las que saltaba la cuerda cuando se aburría, claro, según rumores.

Otra vez su víctima: Inglaterra.

–Lo han oído, nuestro Artie ya no pertenece a los machos más machos activos del mundo...–

–¿O sea que le dan por donde no entra la luz del día?–susurró el tranquilo español.

–Sí, pero esto ya lo hemos comentado perras, ahora por lo importante... ¿por qué él es el pasivo...?–añadió el prusiano con esa sonrisa característica.

–Porque le gusta que le den amour, mon ami...Inglaterra es un animal salvaje que nunca tiene suficiente...–esa era la teoría del francés.

–Quizás porque cocina, yo digo...a las mujeres les gusta alimentar a sus esposos...–susurró con una sonrisa el español.

–¡Oh dios mi machista Antonio, no sólo el que se pone el vestido rosado intenso y cocina en la relación tiene que ser el pasivo!-susurra melodramáticamente haciéndose la víctima y llorando con gotitas artificiales de sus ojos sumamente masculinas.

Los muchachos siguieron pensando y la imagen del inglés riendo vilmente cuando era un despiadado pirata volvió a sus mentes, todos temblaron... cómo era posible que "eso" fuera un muerde almohadas. Pensaron nuevamente los factores que involucran la relación con cierto americano.

–Inglaterra es mucho más pequeño que Estados Unidos geográficamente, quizás... ¿eso?–intervino Antonio nuevamente.

–Mmm quizás, pero Arthur es mayor y más maduro sexualmente...o al menos eso creo...–añadió el awesome prusiano.

–Oh, pero he ahí el detalle sabroso mis queridas damas, Estados Unidos tiene más experiencia que nuestro masculino inglés follando traseros, esa carita de nenito subdesarrollado es una gran mascara que oculta lo gay que es...–se rió travieso el francés, uno de los pocos que sabía que el americano no era un pan de dios.

–¡Pero ese cejón es muy orgulloso para ser un sujeta sábanas así como así!–alegó Gilbert.

–¿Y Estados Unidos qué?¡ese gordo se puede ahogar en su orgullo!–intervino el francés con elegancia.

–Quizás porque Inglaterra es rubio...–

–¿Y qué es Estados Unidos? ¿colorín teñido? ¿o te refieres a que ese británico es más amarillo limón? –respondieron el francés con el prusiano a la vez.

–¿Y entonces por qué Inglaterra es el pasivo? –pregunta el español con maña.

La pregunta les rondó la cabeza, pensaron y pensaron una y mil posibilidades, incluso una con la palabra "uke" que suele usar Japón para referirse al pasivo en una relación homosexual, porque seria:

UK... "UKe" o sea "UK-e". Todo calzaba, hubieran dejado esa teoría cuando describieron que era la mayor tontería del mundo. Hasta que al fin, cuando ya no pudieron ni quisieron hablar del tema llegaron a la conclusión definitiva y más estúpida de todas las anteriores.

–Porque... tiene cejas grandes. – aunque claro, esto es aplicable en cualquier cosa menos en cierto escocés.

–Sí, de seguro eso es, sus cejas lo hacen ser pasivo.–susurró el trío. A Arthur Kirkland le gustaba por detrás por que era cejón, el misterio mundial quedó resuelto por esas brillantes mentes ociosas.

No se les ocurrió nada más, lo otro, era que Alfred adquiriera un poder súper sexy macho violador -como en el manga de Kiku- cuando se ponía sus gafas y así hacerle de todo al inglés. Pero la verdad, no había razón alguna, sólo que Alfred le gustaba amar... y Arthur, entre enojos y peleas, "dejarse amar".

**N.A:** Esto es para usukianas, espero les gustara. Ahora todo el mundo sabe porque el inglés suele ser el pasivo, son sus cejas perro, son sus cejas ;3

Y porque USA significa: **Ú**nico y **S**exual **A**ctivo :D (?)


End file.
